


The Broken Heart of Midgar

by EvilRobotCat



Series: Fear [3]
Category: FF7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilRobotCat/pseuds/EvilRobotCat
Summary: (Set after the events of Dirge.)  Disturbed by Chaos' eventual plans for the planet, Reeve asks if there's anything the apocalypse wants to protect.  Chaos has a question of his own for Reeve: What do you do for fun?





	The Broken Heart of Midgar

The sky was always red in the canyon. Even at midnight, clouds hovered close to the planet and reflected the color of the sandstone back down to it. The sky was most radiant at sunset, when everything turned the color of summon materia, and the air filled with the sounds of desert creatures stirring to life. These scant minutes of the day made living in what was otherwise a scorching, then freezing hell worth it, according to the few dozen people who gathered in the heart of Cosmo Canyon.

High above the settlement, two figures sat side by side on a ridge of sandstone. One dangled his legs over the edge. Only a slight frown on his face betrayed his anxiety. His suit was tailored, unmistakably expensive, but wrinkled from the long day and rough treatment in getting to the top of the canyon. He hadn’t climbed, but his trip had been unconventional.

Beside him sat the means of his transportation, a creature one could vaguely describe as human, if one’s goal was to plead with it for their life. Its legs were folded before it, an impressive feat considering the barbs and spiked armor that coated most of its body. Behind it, two massive wings were similarly folded close to its back, with the tips splayed out on the ground to catch the last rays of the sun.

The two figures didn’t look at each other, but seemed to be engaged in a silent conversation all the same. After drawing a deep breath, the smaller of the two spoke.

“All of it?”

“Everything.”

“Even this?”

 _“Everything,”_ the creature repeated with emphasis.

“How can you look at all this beauty and want to destroy it? Isn’t there anything on this planet you want to protect?”

The demon hesitated, and seemed to bite down on his words, allowing few to escape.

“Only one thing.”

“What’s that?”

A single wing shifted and rose above them. It arched behind them to drape over the ledge, then hooked back to capture the human, butting up against his chest. Still not looking at his prey, the demon answered.

“The broken heart of Midgar.”

Rough hands gripped the thick, bony appendage, caught somewhere between pulling it closer and pushing it away. A thoughtful frown gave way to epiphany, and dark brown eyes turned to stare. Before he could be questioned further, the demon offered him half a smile.

“Stop showing me natural wonders, Reeve. What do you do for fun?”

“Fun? I didn’t realize that was part of your vocabulary.”

“Destroying entire civilizations will be great fun someday.”

Reeve removed one hand from the wing to tug at a suddenly tight shirt collar.

“They say the only fun place left on the planet is the Saucer.”

“That gaudy gold thing in the desert?”

“It’s what’s inside that counts,” Reeve chuckled nervously.

The wing tightened around him and Reeve gasped as he was swept up into Chaos’ arms.

“Another trip around the world?” Reeve groaned, closing his eyes against the sight of the ground lurching away from them.

“Not so far,” Chaos hummed.

Reeve couldn’t see his face, but he knew the demon was smirking at his discomfort.

Everyone had little quirks, things they enjoyed that seemingly no one else did, but this was the apocalypse. Though he’d once saved the planet, Chaos took pleasure in his true calling. Even their relationship had begun as some kind of cat and mouse game to the demon until the night he’d almost killed Reeve. In the weeks following that fateful night, Chaos had shown a different interest in him. His behavior toward Vincent’s human lover had become - not gentler. If anything their ‘fun’ was even more intense than before. But now Chaos seemed to want more than just a physical bond with a nearly unbreakable toy. Trying to put a label on his actions, Reeve would almost call it-

“Here we are.”

Reeve gasped as he was dropped to his feet on a brightly colored platform. He wobbled dangerously, and would have fallen to the floor if not for the strong gloved hand that caught his arm and held him steady. He hung there, woozy, and let the world spin around him as he fought his reeling stomach.

Their journey had taken them halfway across the continent, and now they stood before a glittering pink fiberglass creature whose mouth formed the entry gate of the Gold Saucer. A crowd of people buzzed around the entrance, too distracted by the flashing lights and costumed mascots to notice the pair. It wouldn’t take them long. There was no guessing how people would react to Chaos, but it was sure to end in tragedy.

“Your appearance might cause a-” Reeve stumbled over his words; none of them were tactful enough to avoid insult. He abandoned the attempt. "There are some things even I can’t slide past security.“

"Such as a weapon of the planet,” Chaos supplied.

Reeve nodded with an apologetic frown. Chaos’ head tilted in imitation of thoughtfulness.

“You had only to ask it.”

Before Reeve could pursue the meaning of his words, Chaos’ form contorted and withdrew. His muscles receded into bone-thin limbs. His wings fell over his shoulders to form a crimson mantle. Vincent, or what looked like Vincent stood in Chaos’ place. His irises glowed an icy gold, and the shadows in the corners were dark, almost black.

Reeve pressed his lips together to ask a question, but no words came out of him. Chaos’ voice emanated from Vincent’s mouth.

“He saw fit to use my body at Midgar. It is only fair that he return the favor. Don’t worry. He sleeps easily.”

“That’s-”

“We’re ready,” Chaos said, and the discussion of ethics was over before it could begin.

“Ready for what?” Reeve asked, though the answer was clear. Why else would they be here?

“You are my guide for the evening. Show me what counts in this dreadful place."

 

* * *

 

"That woman was very friendly with you,” Chaos said as they passed through the mouth of the giant pink mollusk.

Reeve smiled, more to himself than to Chaos, and said, “She’s the gate attendant, she’s friendly to everyone.”

“She didn’t take a ticket from you,” Chaos pointed out. "She kissed your cheek and called you Reevie.“

"Well that’s- ahem,” Reeve coughed. Another smile cracked through his blush, and he grumbled, “Like I said, they know me here.”

“How well, I wonder.”

Their conversation was drowned out as they passed into the grand entrance of the Saucer.

Neon lights flashed and loud music blared from speakers embedded in every flat surface of the cavernous hub. Adding to the roar were hundreds of people crowded elbow to elbow in a rush to bet on a bird, see the next show, or sneak off to the relatively quiet refuge of the gondolas. Their appearances varied as much as their destinations. Parents wearing feathered hats tugged howling children behind them. Men in threadbare suits and the finest tailored Wutai silk clutched betting rosters like their lives depended on them. Women in skintight dresses draped themselves over men old enough to be their grandfathers. Anyone, everyone was welcome at the Saucer as long as they spent money.

Mingling in the crowd as usual was Dio, the boisterous bodybuilder and eccentric owner of the Gold Saucer. He doted on his gaudy paradise as Reeve once had on Midgar. Reeve managed to duck past Dio as he guffawed at an admirer’s crude joke. The speedo-clad man was fond of giving out bear hugs to favorite customers. Reeve wasn’t prepared to explain more physical affection from the staff (especially the owner) to Chaos.

“Oh look, there’s a show starting soon!” Reeve gestured toward the theater entrance.

“I have no fondness for the performing arts,” Chaos muttered. "I get enough theatrics from Vincent.“

"But he’s so romantic,” Reeve protested in blunt surprise.

“I welcome your affection, little morsel, but your taste in men is questionable.”

Reeve struggled under Chaos’ judgmental frown, then recovered with an eager spark in his eyes.

“How do you feel about gambling?”

“I suspected that must be integral to this place, for you to be so fond of it.”

“I’m taking that as a yes,” Reeve concluded. He took Chaos’ hand into his. "We’ll take the tubes.“

The tubes were the fastest mode of transportation in the Saucer. Their convenience was matched only by their inconvenience. A person standing too close could be elbowed in and shuttled off to Ramuh knew where. Parties that didn’t plan ahead or at the very least hold tightly to each other could easily be separated at this junction and not find each other again unless by accident. A small boy had narrowly escaped such a fate, and he sobbed over the shrill scolding of his mother as Reeve dragged Chaos over to one of the black holes and led him into it.

"This one’s ours. Stay close.”

Before he’d even finished his warning, a great whoosh of air had already dropped them at their destination, the betting station and prize counters of the chocobo races.

One sweep of the room offered all stages of human emotion, from elation to soul-crushing grief, depending on what choices each person made before the last race. A man fell to his knees screaming just a few yards away from the pair. Chaos’ eyebrows perked in interest. Still holding his hand, Reeve led him away. Vincent would never forgive the two of them if Chaos used his body to offer a complete stranger an end to all suffering.

Several races and as many trips to the prize counter later, Chaos observed with a small but unmistakable smile, “So that’s how you do it.”

“Do what?” Reeve asked, his arms full of tickets. He fed them into a machine to be scanned and transferred to his card balance. Most visitors were given temporary cards set to expire at the end of their stay. Reeve was a lifetime member.

“Should I say it out loud in a place like this?”

“I believe you’re teasing me,” Reeve replied with a quiet laugh.

“This place has the power to affect me after all,” Chaos conceded. He drew a breath and admired their surroundings. "So loud, so vibrant. It fills me with excitement. How I long to extinguish these bright lights permanently.“

The eager threat in his voice kindled alarm in Reeve. Chaos wasn’t talking about turning off the electricity and they both knew it. Fearing the demon might realize his fantasy, Reeve took Chaos’ borrowed hands into his and flashed a coy smile.

"Why don’t I show you another attraction?” he offered. "Somewhere we can enjoy a moment of peace and quiet together.“

"That exists here?”

The hungry light dimmed in Chaos’ eyes, and he let himself be led away from the racing hub and back to the tubes. His grip tightened around Reeve’s fingers without waiting for instruction. So he did find a kind of enjoyment from the Saucer. It was a victory Reeve would sorely regret if it led to the destruction of the theme park or worse, the entire region.

Their quick trip ended in what appeared to be an isolated platform shrouded in a pitch black night. It was fake, like everything else they had seen. The Saucer was so bright it turned the night sky a warm, hazy purple that stretched as far as Corel. This artificial void was intentional, a virtual slice of lime to cleanse the palate for the upcoming course. Reeve waited for his eyes to adjust while Chaos took in the sight, unhindered by human limitations even in Vincent’s body.

“A mechanical ride?” Chaos asked doubtfully.

“It’s spectacular,” Reeve assured him. "The gondola carries passengers outside the Saucer to view a fireworks show. It’s a good chance to admire the structure of the park. The architecture is truly inventive.“

"I didn’t realize so many people were thrilled by architecture.”

“That’s personal favoritism,” Reeve acknowledged humbly. "This is a popular ride for couples. I doubt they do much looking at the building or the fireworks. Ten minutes isn’t a lot of time to people falling in love.“

"Or something that looks like it. And you ride alone?”

“In my younger days I was known to take along a friend or two.”

“A ticket attendee?”

“You’re teasing me again,” Reeve accused.

“I enjoy it.”

“So you do,” Reeve sighed. "Oh good, the line is short.“

A credit to the Saucer’s staff and infrastructure - or the intense decline in the population since Meteorfall and Omega. Events Reeve could have prevented with his position and connections, if he’d known what was coming. Reeve’s smile wavered and he fixed his gaze on something, anything that might distract him from the sabotage of his own thoughts. That’s why people came here - to get away from reality. Against his will, Reeve’s carefully pleasant expression melted away to reveal the truth of his heart.

"This look doesn’t suit your surroundings,” Chaos whispered against the back of Reeve’s neck, sending a shiver up the man’s spine.

“I’m sorry, I was just remembering the old days. Things used to be busier here… before.”

Their conversation was interrupted by a call from the usher to board. Chaos followed Reeve, and offered an arm in support when the floor of the gondola rocked under his foot. Reeve settled into his seat and avoided eye contact with the usher as the door was closed and latched. The wooden carriage rocked and groaned, and with an unsettling screech of the cable, the ride launched into motion.

The show wouldn’t truly begin until the gondola reached the outside and circled the exterior of the theme park. For those long seconds in total darkness, Chaos’ eyes were fixed on Reeve. Reeve rubbed the back of his neck to chase away the chills the demon had left there.

“I thought you came here to be happy,” Chaos said with unsettling calmness.

“I did. I _was.”_

“And not anymore?”

Neon lights washed away the safety of the blackness that surrounded them. A shadow remained across Reeve’s brow, and he couldn’t hide his conflict any longer. Unmoved by the bright display of puppets and costumed characters outside, Chaos waited patiently for his answer.

“I don’t deserve to be happy.”

“Is that so.”

“I was-” Reeve’s voice faltered. He rested his forehead in his hands. Chaos’ gaze weighted him down further and the words spilled out at last.

“I let them lie to me, just so I could build the city of my dreams. Thousands of innocent people died, and here I am enjoying myself as if nothing happened. What the hell is wrong with me? I’m not… I-”

_I have no right to be alive._

Reeve didn’t have to say the rest. He’d made this confession before.

Chaos drew a breath, held it in a moment of surprise, then closed his eyes in frustration. Lost in his sorrow, Reeve barely seemed to notice Chaos’ struggle until he crossed the narrow space between their seats and leaned down to rest his mouth against Reeve’s. The gesture took Reeve by surprise, and he opened to it without a fight. Chaos moaned in quiet satisfaction and tilted Reeve’s head back with a tightening grip. What Vincent’s body couldn’t taste on the air, he could still find in the intimacy of a kiss.

“I want to tear you apart,” he murmured into Reeve’s heavy breaths. "I want to hold your aching heart, just like this.“

"We shouldn’t-”

Chaos’ quiet laughter consumed the air between them. Reeve couldn’t speak as the demon taunted him with another kiss. When they broke apart Chaos’ fervor only rose, and he kissed the pulse under Reeve’s jaw.

“I won’t end your life, not here. These teeth can’t break your skin the way it deserves.”

Despite the assurance otherwise, Chaos seemed eager to try. He pressed his tongue against Reeve’s delicate skin and scraped his teeth against it in vain. Reeve’s heart pounded loudly in both of their ears and when he finally spoke, it was less than a whisper. His fingers clenched into red-cloaked shoulders and rested there long enough for him to pull a lungful of air from the tiny gondola - and shoved Chaos away.

“I said no!”

Caught off guard, Chaos stumbled backward under Reeve’s forceful push. Backed against the opposite seat, his eyes widened in a statement of confusion and fury.

“You said,” the demon demanded, _“what?”_

Frozen in the realization of what he’d done, Reeve could only stare at Chaos for a moment that felt like ten years. He swallowed, but it didn’t coax his stomach out of his throat.

“No,” he repeated softly.

Chaos made no move to attack. His inaction was enough of an invitation to keep talking. Reeve lowered his eyes.

“Never like this… with Vincent. He couldn’t bear it if we used his body to-”

Reeve couldn’t even force the words out. Vincent didn’t know what Reeve did with Chaos. He wouldn’t understand.

“It would break his heart. I won’t allow it.”

“So you do have limitations,” Chaos growled bitterly. He picked himself up and sat on the bench he’d fallen against. "That’s encouraging.“

Nothing in his face or posture suggested relief, but he remained still. Reeve eased himself bone by bone into a more natural position, but he was as stiff as ever. He eyed Chaos with the unease of a mouse abandoned by the cat.

"What a disappointment,” Chaos muttered. "I was beginning to think you ran blindly toward death.“

"I wouldn’t rule that out. I just told the apocalypse no.”

Reeve’s joke was just as stiff as his body, and it drew no laughter from either of them. The resentment on Chaos’ borrowed features melted into a stern glare. It wasn’t encouraging, but the tension thinned between them.

“Always tell me no,” Chaos ordered. "You’re so fragile, I might break you beyond repair someday.“

"Wasn’t that your goal?” Reeve asked.

“Not anymore.”

“What?” Just beginning to thaw, Reeve’s spine stiffened, until he saw the demon’s subtle smile. "Teasing again…“

"Let’s enjoy the fireworks.”

Following his own suggestion, Chaos looked out the large windows at the popping flashes of colorful light.

“You don’t mind?”

“We’ll continue soon enough. I’ve heard this place has a very interesting hotel where screams are commonplace throughout the night.”

Reeve stammered, “The hotel-? But- I have an early morning meeting halfway across the planet!”

“Send one of those clever robots of yours,” Chaos dismissed. Still watching the fireworks, he smiled again; this time a sliver of teeth shone between his lips. "Behind closed doors I won’t need a disguise. I can give you the kind of attention you like. Unless you have another objection…?“

"That’s-” Reeve huffed and blushed. Damn Chaos anyway. "I suppose I have enough points to reserve the honeymoon suite.“

He _was_ a lifetime member.

**Author's Note:**

> A year in the making, because I am so slow. The timing worked out for this to make a nice Valentine's Day gift for myself. I hope you enjoyed it as well.


End file.
